


Oh Veruca Salt (I Love You)

by ibeslytherin01



Category: Her Royal Highness - Rachel Hawkins, Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, I want a second book, There should be more fics, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeslytherin01/pseuds/ibeslytherin01
Summary: This takes place after the book ends. :)This how I’m going to cope with the fact that I’m done with the book and there’s only one fic. Enjoy I guess.
Relationships: Amelia "Millie" Quint/Flora Baird
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Oh Veruca Salt (I Love You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting so please be nice. Sorry, it's short but I'm going to try my best with writing. None of the characters are mine.

Kissing Flora is the greatest feeling in the world. I'm not even sure how I was able to survive this long without her, but now I'm sure I never want to leave her. Eventually, we have to separate no matter how long I would be okay with just standing there kissing her. Pulling back I can see that smile that I love on her face as she looks at me and I'm pretty sure if I died right now I would be completely okay with it.

"I'm in love with you too you know," Flora says and I swear I've never heard more beautiful words in my life. I smile back at her and kiss her again still not caring about all the people looking at us. She pulls back after a couple of seconds and apologetically says, "As much as I would enjoy standing here, I do have to get back to the parade. But I promise to get back to Gregorstoun as soon as possible so we can continue this," she gestures between us. 

"You're coming back?" I ask and don't even try to contain the hope that fills my voice.

"How could I not when you came all this way to confess your undying love to me." She giggles at the end of her sentence and I laugh too because hearing it like that makes me feel ridiculous. But reality comes crashing back and I groan as I say, "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"No you won't, I'll make sure of it," And with the amount of confidence she says that sentence, I can't help but believe her.

"Flo we have to continue," Seb says as he comes up to us. "Come on you can continue snogging your girlfriend later." My cheeks turn slightly pink at that comment but hearing the word girlfriend washes out any embarrassment that I feel.

"Oh alright, I'm coming," she says to him before turning back to me. "We will continue later ok."

"Which part talking or snogging?" I ask only slightly joking.

"Not sure yet." And with that she turns away but not before pecking my cheek, leaving me completely floored.

I stand there for about a minute before I feel Saks shake my shoulders practically squealing as she bounces up and down, "You did it! You did it!" Perry comes up to us and places a hand on my shoulder on top of Saks and way more calmly says, "You did it!"

"I did it? Oh my god, I did it!" I laugh with pure joy looking at my friends. I really had done it, I realized, I told Flora that I loved her.

And I don't regret it at all.

—————————————————

We left soon after as to try to avoid getting in more trouble than we were already probably in, but even though I knew that I could be in a lot of trouble, I smiled all the way back to Gregorstoun. 

Upon arrival, I could see Dr.McKee standing on the steps and Mr.McGregor fuming next to her. I gulped as we got out, but looking at Dr.McKee I noticed that she looked more calm then angry like I expected. Once a couple of feet in front of her I started rambling but she just raised her hand and said, "We will talk later once you are all present." 

"All?" I ask confused.

"Yes all," she confirms. "We shall wait for the arrival of Ms.Baird. Although I expect that she will be arriving tomorrow so rest for today and I will deal with you all tomorrow." We nod our confirmations before heading up the stairs and I do my best to avoid Mr.McGregor's gaze as he glares at us but doesn't say anything even when Perry sheepishly hands him the keys to the Land Rover. 

Once we get inside Saks and I head up to our room and when Perry tries to follow us Saks just says that her and I need some "girl time" and he leaves not before giving Saks a quick peck. When we get inside the room the weight of what just happened hits me full force and I collapse on my bed.

"Oh my god," I say but the words are slightly muffled by my pillow.

"Oh my god indeed." Saks agrees with a laugh. I sit up when I hear my phone go off, picking it up I see it's a message from Lee. 'Girl I did not know you had it in you!' and under that is a link. So I click on it and am directed to a news site where it is showing me and Flora kissing with the headline 'Princess Flora and girlfriend Amelia Quint cause quite a scene at the parade.' I don't feel anything but happiness as I look at the news page.

Quickly taking a screenshot of the picture I reply back to Lee, 'Oh my dearest Lee do we have a lot to talk about' Ignoring the messages that Lee sends, I decided that I really am going to relax for the rest of that day. And I do even if I am distracted by the thought that Flora is going to be here tomorrow, but eventually, when night hits I am able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this a multichapter fic about what I think could happen after the ending of "Her Royal Highness" but I'm not sure how long I'll make this. There is only one other fic so that's what encouraged me to give this a try. Shout out to toocleverfox, their story "Like Coming Home" was really good, so you should go check it out if you haven't already. I'm dealing with school right now so I'll do my best to get chapters out maybe once every two weeks, but no promises. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
